Dead cells, The Beheaded's Conquest
by MCMELLA
Summary: Dead cells meets RWBY, join the Beheaded as he adapts to an apocalypse not his own.
1. Chapter 1

"This is Boring" sighed the Beheaded. "At least fighting zombies was fun" He moaned.

He looked down from his throne and at his arms and legs, hayabusa boots and gloves adoring his appendages. "Oh well let see if this time is different," as the Beheaded approached the fountain, a portal opened up " Crazy woman" the beheaded muttered under his breath. He walked into the portal, and entered the timekeepers domain. "What do you want" the Beheaded spat out. "The same I always wanted, the end of the malaise" She replied " great what does that entail this time." vitriol clear in his voice. " You leave to the future and let us deal with the malaise" " Now go" not a moment later the Beheaded was kicked into the future

"Ugh, the fuck happened" " is this the future?" the Beheaded groaned as he started to stand up, "Where am I " He knocked his head with his hand, Looking around he saw no traces of the island. " So I am not on the island, and I can't see any civilization, I must be in a mainland forest." " Astute detective skills as usual." He laughed. "Okay so where to now." "Left sounds good" He giggled. Soon night fell and the Beheaded suddenly felt as though there were eyes on him, "alright let's see what beasts stalk the night"

No sooner had he called out the beasts had they attacked, the alpha beowolf lunged at Beheaded in the blink of an eye the beheaded had teleported behind the grim, followed soon bye a flurry of kicks and jabs, a robust front kick broke the spine of the beowulf followed by a roundhouse kick to break its neck. The alpha grim was dead before it reached the ground. after a few tense moments past, the rest of the pack was upon him, in one fluid movement teleported to the closest beowulf and brought his fist down upon its head, the skull of the Beheaded's victim crack like a coconut spraying viscera everywhere. Not two seconds had passed before the Beheaded unleashed a death orb upon the pack, the closest grim were destroyed utterly by the magic. Soon after the orb was launched the Beheaded had teleported to one of the final beowolfs and smashed his elbow into the beasts head a crack signaled that either the grims neck of skull gave way. Rolling towards the last survivor the Beheaded slammed his lower leg into the wolf's abdomen followed by a roundhouse kick to the grimms skull, slaying it on the spot. "Was that it, how embarrassing"

"So team CHAR, as you can see this man is skilled and dangerous, I need you to convince him to come with you so we can confirm his intentions." Said Ozpin, " Very well sir, we won't let you down Sir" Charcoal side, "You leave in three hour tours." replied Ozpin. "So bro you excited for the mission" Ash said to Rash, " I guess so" he replied unsure. "This guy is a danger I don't want to so you get hurt" Rash said solemnly, " you worry too much" Ash laughed. "Come on let get the guy and go for drinks" Harvest injected. "Alright let's meetup with Char" Said Ash

" You will be dropped off at the targets last known location, good luck, you won't need it" said the bullhead pilot. The team left the bullhead and immediately began searching for any clues, "now where could he be" Charcoal muttered under his breath." " Found some foot prints" yelled Harvest, " which way did he go?" Asked Ash

"North" replied Harvest " then let's go" said Rash

" Hymn wonder where all those beasts are" the Beheaded wondered as he wiped the blood off his balanced blade, " so happy I found a good weapon" as he observed the bodies the caravan, they had called him a freak, and they had been punished accordingly. "I suppose I should find the next biome" Monster" he heard Shrieked out The Beheaded turned around to see a group of people, armed and presumably ready to fight. "Monster" he heard the woman yell. The Beheaded saw one of the men hold her back, The Beheaded readied his blade and rushed towards the huntsmen,

Team CHAR looked at the caravan in horror, not because of the death, but because the cause wasn't a grim, or bandits, it was there target. "What the hell" said Harvest.

"Tell Oz that the target is violent and has killed at least half a dozen civilians." And that we are engaging. "Monster" Ash yelled bringing her halberd to bear, followed by the unsheathing of three other weapons. The target rushed towards them it blade drawn, in movement it was gone, and behind Harvest, the target slashed its sword across the back of Harvest, who responded by swinging his axe around hoping to plunge it straight in the Beheaded's chest, he was too late as the Beheaded rolled under the attack, straight into the swing of a halberd.

The Beheaded flinched and unleashed a death orb at the weapons wielder only to have it blocked by her aura and then dodged. Another movement passed and the Beheaded had teleported behind Charcoal, and had plunged the balanced blade into his victims shoulder. Charcoal was too late, he could see the blade had impaled him, having lost both use and feeling in his left arm he responded by attempting to stab his assailant with his sword, falling to predict that the Beheaded would roll under him.

The Beheaded rolled under the strike and retaliated with a slash across Charcoals chest and stomach, he looked around and found his next target, the Beheaded rushed towards Ash and leaped into the air his blade glowing orange, teleporting behind her and stamping the balanced blade straight through her heart. She couldn't believe it she had focused her aura on her back, expecting the teleport, yet she could see the protrusion, she tarted to feel cold, this was how she died, as she felt the life drain from her body Ash could hear her brother cry out in rage, she hoped that he could get it, she wished that she could be there to see it. Ash closed her eyes, never to open them.

She hit the ground like a sack of potatoes as the Beheaded carelessly threw her of his blade. Rash was enraged rushing forward with his pike, lunging at the Beheaded, and straight into a death orb, Rash was vaporized without so much as a scream. The Beheaded turned around bringing his blade to bear, the Beheaded ran forward, rolling towards Harvest sending a slash across Harvests chest, only to be blocked by the huntsman's axe. The Beheaded slashed again and again, hitting the axe every time, soon the blade turned orange, and cleaved straight through the axe handle. Harvest didn't have more than a moment before the blade separated his head from his neck, as he looked at both himself and his killer he felt a small tinge of respect, even more so regret, he felt sad about all the people he would never get to apologize to, His head hit the floor with a dull thud.

Charcoal looked on in despair his best friend was dead at the hands of this monster, he would defeat him, for his team and for the sake of others who could fall to this foul beast. Charcoal raised his sword and lunged at the Beheaded, ready to impale, who simply rolled under the swing and slashed upwards, cutting off Charcoals arm at the elbow. The Beheaded followed the slash with a cut across charcoals legs, rendering him immobile.

The Beheaded looked the the remains of battle, and a particular gadget caught his eye, a dazzling piece of technology, he surmised. The Beheaded decided to use the device, hoping to find a way to the next biome, looking at the device, he saw Vale, deciding that was the next place to go, he left for the city.


	2. Chapter 2

During the Beheaded's walk toward Vale, he contemplated what would he do, for as long as he remembered, he had tried to free himself of the time loop, now he was freed, and purposeless.

The sun had gone down and the moon had come up, by the time the Beheaded had entered Vale, Decided to try and find the nightlife, a term he vaguely remembered from before the Malaise, a better time he reminisced.

Eventually, during one of his many dead ends the Beheaded had found an oddly familiar sign on one of the buildings walls, seeing no other option, he slammed his fist into the wall, it cracked and revealed its contents, an assassin's dagger. " This could come in handy," the Beheaded remarked.

Soon after the Beheaded found an establishment by the name of Juniors Club. Entering the establishment, he looked around finding the bar, noticeable empty. "Must be a slow day" the Beheaded surmised. Finding where the drinks were served, he approached the man dealing drinks, sitting down he signaled for a bottle of fine champagne. Only to be met with a look of disbelief, and confusion. "Junior, who is this guy" " I don't know," said Miltia. "Should we do something?" Asked Melani.

Soon after Melani posed the question, the Beheaded placed a stack of gold signaling for a drink, " Well there's your answer," said Junior, reaching for a menu. Looking through, the Beheaded placed a finger on a bottle of wine, " Right away sir" Junior said, smiling. Soon after the Beheaded received his drink, two particular figures walked in the door. "Hello Roman, how are you". "Good, and in need of some information" replied Roman sitting down. Looking over to his side the Beheaded met eyes with one Neopolatin, "who are you" the Beheaded asked, "Neo" she replied. "You can understand me?" Asked the Beheaded "yes, can you? " Yes yes, I can."

Walking over to where Roman was, Neo nudged him with her elbow, signing I found our guy. " You sure Neo" ask Roman looking where she was pointing. "Well i'll be damned, it is" "good job Neo." The Beheaded looked at Neo, "who's that?" Pointing at Roman " My friend and colleague" replied Neo " so what does he want with me." questioned the Beheaded. " He doesn't, our boss dose." " Here your bottle, sir" Interrupted Junior. The Beheaded nodded, pouring the wine into his healing flask, "so, you the one that put CHAR in the dirt?" Roman asked, sitting down.

" you got a problem with that?" the Beheaded asked Neo, sliding his hand towards his assassin's dagger. Hand Singing the Beheaded's answer to Roman. " Of course not, it just peaked my bosses interest that someone who appeared out of nowhere, and slew a team of veteran huntsman," " Really, they went down like biches, would love to see what a ravager would do to them." " Now what do you want" asked the Beheaded. "Well from what I see, you a wanted man, and have no job, so I would like to offer you a business opportunity." " Entailing what" the Beheaded inquired" " dust robing, mostly" responded Roman. Well doing something is nice, and petty theft can be worse that my reign as king, thought the Beheaded. " Sure, but I want 33 percent" said the Beheaded reaching for a hand shake, " Well, we got ourselves a deal." Roman said returning the handshake.

**AN: sorry for both the short chapter and late upload, a combo of me not knowing where to take this story and life ****getting**** in the way made it for ****such**** a short chapter. Also thank you guest for the kind words in your ****review****, also thank you SilentXD7 for the story fallow, if you could tell me why I would be ****thankful, and if you like the story please review, it lets me know that people****want me to write, and if you a story suggestion****I''ll take them if I can make them work.**


	3. Chapter 3

" So this should be easy, go in get the dust without much problem, get out." Stated Roman, taking a drag of his cigar, " we're robbing a dust shop?" Asked the Beheaded, " yes we are, our boss wants lots of dust." Neo replied, " Okay, I guess" was the only response from the Beheaded, entering the shop the Beheaded a familiar tune, " Dammit" "I'm not the only one" the Beheaded mumbled under his breath. " My were's too good for you" dismissed the Shopkeep " Really, I have more lien that you could spend, you dare call me a peasant" shot back Roman flashing a 100 lien card.

" who do you take me for, my brother, come back with something of value" the Shopkeep said, snapping the lien card in half. " Now for you, everything is for sale." The Shopkeep siad , pointing at the Beheaded " your alive," the Beheaded said rather shocked, " you didn't think you were the only survivor, did you?" the Shopkeeper asked in an ancient language " I thought I was," the Beheaded replied in a similarly ancient tongue. " What are you two babbling about" Inquired Roman " Quiet you, people with Real money are talking" the Shopkeep stated without batting an eye " Now my liege, are you going to buy something," asked the Shopkeep " sure what you got this time."

The Beheaded said, Showing his armaments, the Shopkeep smiled. "What Happened to all the magic prefixes, like arrows or double double," audible wondered the Beheaded " I don't know, they stopped after the loop, we still have most of them like on this flawless, poison cloud on hit, and lights your foes ablaze." Replied the Shopkeep, "Bullshit, why can I still do this" the beheaded challenged, launching a death orb at a nearby wall. " I don't know, now you buying?" the Shopkeep said impatiently as his only response, " Fine i'll take the flawless" The beheaded bemoaned. During his approach he reached for his assassin's dagger, both Neo and Roman looked on with suspicion, the Beheaded snapped the blade in half it turned into gold before Neo and Romand's very eyes, Grabbing the Flawless Vlll. "Before we go, can you arrange for us to get some dust," the Beheaded asked with cation, "how much?" the Shopkeep replied. " Hey, Neo how much dust we need?" the Beheaded asked Neo who signed the question to Roman who replied, "80 tones" "I can get that, Jacques still owes me some favors, it'll cost ya 1000 gold" "Deal?" was the Shopkeeper answer.

"Sure" replied the Beheaded. "Before you go, just know something your behind the curve, we all got apprentices, even the Time Keeper, White or Snow or Cold was her name, food for thought." were the Shopkeeps final words "let's go." Was the only response from the Beheaded. "

Well In order to make are dust quota I'll rob From Dust To Dawn with some hired muscle, you two go for Dust Dynasty, okay." Got signed Neo, looking at the Beheaded he was flashed a thumbs up. "See you two later" said Roman. While walking towards Dust Dynasty the Beheaded had a question, " Neo can you teach me sign language" " sure" "we can start after the robbery"

Entering the store the Beheaded immediately went for the cases of dust, grabbing them " Excuse me I don't see how your going to pay for that" immediately Neo reached for her weapon, only for the Beheaded to throw a handful of golden coins towards the employee.

" Take whatever you like sir, and have a good day." Was the quick response. "Why would you do that" asked Neo "because, I have a deep respect for shopkeepers." replied the Beheaded. " Very well" Neo said shaking her head. " So about sings, what are the signs for yes, no, death, etcetera?" pondered the Beheade " Well, the hand sign for yes is as follows, as is no and death" Neo stated, followed by a demonstration. " I see like this" side the Beheaded following her instructions. " Good job you're learning" Neo said smiling. Soon after Nepo siad " this was fun, see you next week." However before she left Neo gave the Beheaded a notebook, and a pen, " case you need to talk with someone." She explained.

Not long after that he found himself alone in a foreign area, and once more his ever present purposelessness set in. Guess I need to find a place to stay, do I need to sleep even, even if I don't I should find a place to stay. Thought the Beheaded, soon after his goal solidified in his mind, he went off to find an abandoned building and renovate from there. From there he found his way to the slums of vale. " well this is charming" remarked the Beheaded, after the Beheaded admired his surroundings he found a condemned warehouse. This will do the Beheaded thought looking at his new home, home how long had it been since my last permanent residence, no need to think of that now. " I suppose I should find a bed of some sort, maybe the warden had one." During the Beheaded 15 minutes of wondering he eventually found a bed,it had blood splatters across it and was raked with claw marks. " Just like the island, just like home." The Beheaded chuckled, laying down he looked at the roof, once more his lack of purpose hunted him, " I'll deal with it tomorrow" were the Beheaded's last words as he drifted into a slumber.

**AN: I would like to thank all those that have reviewed and fallowed, thank you, that what inspires me to continue. **

**Now I have some answers to some questions that have been asked by my reviewers, **

**question one: how strong is beheaded, regarding the meta aspect of this run, it was a five boss cell run, was, and the intro to this story is an end to the post second collector boss fight, after being sent into the future it reverted to a zero boss cell run. regarding stat spread, 21/8/6 in relation to brutality/tactics/survival. Accounting for the maxed out forge. regarding current gear, balanced blade Vll S, the flawless Vlll S, Phaser Vll S and death orb L**

**How this translates into the story is that in this life he is unmatched by almost anyone however when he dies, he will still be powerful, just less so as he builds up his stats. Another aspect is that everything so far that the Beheaded has fought is somewhat similar to the island so he can use his past experience as a reference. Should he take on Ozpin or the maidens he will be stomped because he has no knowledge of how they fight, ( Like the first time you fought the hand of the king). **

**Regarding one of the guest, I have no problem with you asking me questions, about this story ( it shows that you like it) I just ask that you get an account so that I can respond to you on the spot, that way you don't have to wait for the next chapter. Specking of ****which**

**Question two: How ****often**** do you update, about one 1000 word chapter every 10 days or so, the reson is that I refuse to read anything less than 1000 words, so I live by the rules I ****create****.**

**In ****conclusion**** I hope to not have to do massive exposition in an AN again.**

**Leave a ****review**** if you have questions or comments, and have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

" Is this what dreaming is like?" Wondered the Beheaded as he looked around his surroundings. "This is High Peak Castle, odd" said the Beheaded as the Beheaded walked around he found one of the many hidden rooms littered across the castle, the Beheaded decided to explore the hidden area. Soon after setting foot inside the torture chamber he heard a very familiar sound " no please, I'm not infected, please" Turning the corner the Beheaded found The Hand of the King, and his signature lance impaled through a young woman's chest. " Hello my king, how are you" The Hand of the King said, a callus laugh followed. The Beheaded looked on in horror at the sheer amount of bodies that hung alongside the walls. " Squeamish my king?" The Hand of the King asked the Beheaded was about to answer, when The Hand of the King cut him off, " you ordered this atrocity" " I know, I know damn you" yelled the Beheaded "then why are you squeamish my King." Mocked The Hand of the King, " you forced children to die, in those damned prisons," Spat out the Concierge " Where did you come from" asked the Beheaded

" How about me, I only objected, yet you had me killed" said the Giant pointing a finger at his former king. " We had the cure, you destroyed for your own gain." The Time Keeper said, disdainfully. " Silence i'll kill you again." "Just like the father that you watched hang" Spoke the Collector. "No I refuse, damn all of you" screamed the Beheaded before he woke up. " Ugh is that what sleep is like?" " Better avoid it from now on"

shaking his head he heard a rather familiar noise. " Oh the color patterns of the floor could work as marvelous dresses." " Who's that?" Questioned the Beheaded, Reaching for the flawless he turned the corner, only to find the sight of someone whom he thought dead, " Tailor?" "Why yes deary, I am in fact your tailor, how have you been darling." said the Tailor. " Fine I guess" said the Beheaded eyeing the Tailor suspiciously. "Glorious, I have some outfits for you," said the Tailor, smiling. " What are you doing here?" demanded the Beheaded, " Why darling, I'm your new roommate, so any time you crawl you way back to the land of the living I can make you look your best, I am also opening a fashion shop, isn't it marvelous." Replied the Tailor. Fine I want 25 percent of all profits, also can you hook me up with my booby outfit?" " Done and done" the Tailor smiled.

**AN: I know it's been forever and this chapter is the shortest chapter I have ever produce, I do have some excuses.**

**1: I lost the will to write, I was feeling unable to make the chapters 1000 + words a ****piece****, so I have decided to make each chapter 400-600 words long and post chapters more ****often****.**

**2: I Felt that the last chapter had to much poor ****quality**** writing, ****which**** helped kill my motivation.**

**3: School has been a massive time sink and stress magnet, so I have been unable to write as freely.**

**I'm sorry, I will try to post quality chapters more often**

**And leave a review, even if its to tell that I should quit writing, it just helps me know there are people that I am writing for.**

Good luck in your future endeavors, have a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Exiting the storehouse the Beheaded decided to try and find any remnants of the kingdom, no his kingdom starting with something to eat, despite being dead food still could help him, and he would rather not burn a flask charge in an area with no immediate threats. Wandering through the streets of Vale he soon found a nice small coffee shop. " What can I get'cha" the woman working the stand asked. Thinking for a moment the Beheaded wrote down a Baguette please.

Showing the notepad to the cashier. "Will do have a seat and I'll get it to you," she said. Sitting down at a nearby chair and laying the Flawless at his side, the Beheaded thanked the waitress for her service. The Beheaded then decided to consumed his bread. delicious, he thought. Soon after he heard a chime looking at the door, he noticed a team of four, not unlike the team he had lain to rest a few days ago.

" Blake this coffi better be as good as you say it is." Declared a certain heiress. " It is in fact that good Weiss" Stated the cat fanus. Entering the establishment Blake immediately took notice of a strang member of the patrons in the corner. " Your normal, Blake" The cashier stated. " Yes" Blake respond, " I will have atlesian dark please" Said Weiss. " I'll take a latte," said Yang. 'Can I have some chocolate chip cookies?" Asked Ruby. " Very well, take a seat I'll bring your order to you Said the cashier. " Hey Yang could I talk to you for a second?" Asked Blake. " Sure thing" she responded. Moving into the opposite corner of the store, " Does anything seem off about the man in the corner" inquired Blake. " Ohh, looking up strangers eh Belladonna, what a pervert you are" Joked Yang. " Not like that, I mean he gives off a creepy vibe, I think we should look out" She stated, " Now let's go back" ' Sounds good" said Yang. Entering a scene that Blake could not imagine Ruby was interrogating the mysterious figure about his spear.

"Oh look Weiss a Huntsman, do you think I could get his autograph, maybe I Couldgetalookat hisweponIwounderwhatitmeckashiftsinto Ruby said getting excited about the prospect of a new weapon, a Light slap from Weiss pulled her back into reality " Focus you dolt ``'' I will I will okay" Siping over towards the huntsman, " Hi sir can I have your autograph Ruby asked.

Who the fuck are you the Beheaded woundered as he stard at the girl that had asked for his autograph. Sure he wrote down. " Oh thank you thank you thank you" she said hugging the Beheaded. After he had written his signature on notebook page Ruby's eyes fell to his great spear. " Is that your weapon" she asked pointing to the Flawless. Yes he wrote down. "How does it work?" she asked Simple, when I hit someone they take damage and burn. The Beheaded wrote " What does it shift into the red haired woman asked, her enthusiasm never damping. Nothing he wrote down the paper hiding his confusion. Before Ruby could ask any more questions two figers emerged from the other corner of the store. " Oh hi Blake, hi sis this man is a huntsman" Ruby said with a great amount of enthusiasm. " Really Rubes" Yang said with a skeptical smile. " Pardon me for asking, why is your head nonexistent" Weiss asked with as much dignity as she could muster. " Dont ask that it's rude" yelled a disgusted Ruby. " We are so sorry tha-" The Beheaded held his hand up, signaling her to stop. It is fine he wrote, as for your question there was an accident that I would prefer not to get into. he wrote, tearing out the page and giving it to Weiss. " An accident, what happened" The platinum haired huntress asked. The Beheaded responded by pointing to what he had written: I would prefer not to get into.

Before any more questions could be asked the Beheaded wrote down, Goodbye I have to go somewhere. Before walking off. " He seems nice" Ruby stated. " I'm not sure" Was the answer both Blake and Weiss agreed upon " Hey it look like JNPR are going to have lunch we should join them" Said Yang looking at her scroll. " Sounds good, off we go team RWBY" said Ruby. " Yang, could you send me the address I'll meet up with you there" " Sure, just don't run off like last time" she said " I wont" Blake respond miffed.

Blake waited for a few moments before she started trailing her target. Odd I thought they would have been smarter , the Beheaded thought smugly, and she thought she was stealthy, how arrogant. the Beheaded thought. Turning towards the poorer end of vale he found a secluded area, noticing a second stalker he looked toward the perch that his original trailer was standing on, and ejected his head towards the Belladonna.

Within a moment a ball of flame ate into her aura attaching to in like a parasite, but that was nothing compared to the seance of a headless huntsman running up the wall of the building only to jump into the sky and bring his spear down upon her. The Flawless cleaved through her aura like a blade through an unsuspecting disadent. As soon as the blade connected she felt a toxic gas flow into her lungs and she felt hot, burning, soon after she came to realize that her life was going to end here. A kick to her side knocked her out of the poison cloud looking at her saviour she felt a drop in her stomach as the Beheadings spear was brought to her neck.

Mustering up what little of the spoken language he could " Leave" the Beheaded barely managed to say. Blake shook her head in understanding, soon after he removed the Flawlesses blad from her throat she ran away. " She's going to tell her freds and boss, you know that right" The Beheaded heard a familiar voice. " I know that Neo, that's the plan" the Beheaded said. " The plan, what plan" I heard Neo say in a panicked tone " Simple there must be a boss in this biome, Blaek over there definitely accessories to the same guy CHAR did which means that if I kill him I can continue on with my quest." The Beheaded asserted. " What is your quest?" Neo asked. "I am unsure" replied the Beheaded "I can only do what I know, and killing is all I know." " Wow very deep" Neo said sarcastically clapping her hands. " at least I tried" the Beheaded said laughing. " So what is the next part of the plan?" Neo asked. " Well I go and warn the Tailor and then I wait for the fight." Said the Beheaded " Alright let's go grab some ice cream then while we wait. " " We?" the Beheaded asked " I have time to burn, besides if I get caught I can just escape." She replied with a smile. " Very well, lead the way." He said pointing at the nearest road.

**I'm Back.**

**I am sorry for ****leaving**** you with a small chapter for a bit over a month but, School, and a lack of motive to write ****relay**** killed the production speed for this chapter.**

**I am also taking story ideas, as I have maybe one more chapter before I have to go back to the think tank. **

**Overall, leave a review if you want the next chapter out by the end of the year, also have a good day. **


	6. Chapter 6

" So Neo, you are a wanted criminal, right?" The Beheaded asked wearily. " Yes, why, does that matter?" Neo asked " I'm just wondering why the guards that are right there aren't trying to arrest us," the Beheaded said, pointing to the police patrol. " That's just my semblance," Neo stated. " What's that." Upon hearing that, Neo could only facepalm. " You know your teleport" that is your semblance, so others have an ability, my is making glass constructs," Neo said as if she'd explained this a thousand times. " Okay" said the Beheaded. " Now let's go, this is my favorite ice cream store," said Neo skipping ahead like a small child. " Wait for me," said the Beheaded running to meet with Neo. Entering the Ice cream store, Neo looked around admiring all the different ice cream machines and the history that was displayed in the store. " Good to see you again Neo," The cashier said. " I see you brought along a date" chuckled the cashier. Good to see you to, Cream. signed Neo. " Neo do you have disguise up?" the Beheaded asked

" Of course not, Cream is a good friend, with even better ice cream," Neo said grabbing her ice cream cone and taking a bite out of it. " Okay," the Beheaded said, writing down medium chocolate, please. " Cone or cup young man?" Asked Cream. Cup wrote down the Beheaded.

" Sounds good," said Cream. Dipping the ice cream for the Beheaded. " Enjoy your date" Cream laughed. Neo gave a dead-eyed stare towards the businessman, while the Beheaded asked: " What's a date?" " This caused Neo to face-palm. Paying for the ice cream Neo left a substantial gratuity on the way out. " Why did you give him so much?" the Beheaded asked, confused. " we're criminals, he risks quite a bit by serving us, so I make it worth his while," Neo said before biting into her Neapolitan ice cream. " That makes sense I guess" The Beheaded side before taking a spoonful of ice cream and placing it in his neck. Neo looked on in abject horror at the scene. " What" side the Beheaded asked, a deadpan look adorning his flaming head. " Never mind," Neo said a dejected look adorning her face.

"So you went off on your own again, Blake" A rather annoyed Weiss stated. " Well yes, " said Blake embarrassed at the turn of events. " So he cleaved right through your aura, and then let you go," asked Pyrrha. " Yes" replied Blake. " Hey vomit boy, why are you so quiet." asked Yang " the man had a ball of flame where his head should be," June asked somberly "Yes" Blake replied, " Please tell that I am wrong, he laughed his head at you," June asked " How did you know that," Blake said, looking on with suspicion. "Dammit" June yelled. A look of shock adored all of his companions. ' Ehhh bad words" Ruby squealed covering her ears with her palms. " What's that about June," Pyrrha asked. " The Once King, you encountered the Once King" Whos that," the table asked unanimously. " The Once King was the king of a far off land, he was a kind soul until a disease stuck his island, then the Once King became cruel, and extremely punitive, between the malaise and the Once Kings punishments the island became a desolate wasteland inhabited only by the infected and a few others, Before all of the island became rubble, the Once king took on a new form one with a glowing head made of fire, a reminder of his wrath," June said the table having silenced themselves to hear his story. " How do you know this story," Yang asked suspicion in her tone. " My mentor told me" was his simple reply

**Merry holidays, enjoy this ( Small) Chapter.**

**Now hear is a activity for you, yes you reading right now, I would like you to guess which Dead-cells NPC is Junes mentor.**

**1- THOTK**

**2- the Giant**

**3- the Timekeeper**

**4- the Concierge**

**5- the Collector**

**Take your pick.**

**Also I updated twice in a month, so yay me.**

**See you next year.**


	7. Chapter 7

" Who is your mentor June," the table asked.

" A Man name Holt, uses a symmetrical lance, he calls it and he has been training me for the past few weeks." June said, " Now you guys need to tell Ozpin, I have to go tell Holt then we can talk more." Much of the group looked on with confusion. " Now," June said with uncharacteristic seriousness. " Let's go," Ruby said. Pyrrha want to go grab Nora and Ren from the pancake shop down the street of the cafe. Moments later June was walking towards his mentors' house.

Arriving at his destination June entered the ramshackle building. " Hello, June" a deep rumbling voice said. " Hi Holt, we need to talk about something." " Very well what do you want to talk about" Holt said? " I found the Beheaded" " my liege has returned, damn it" " June, listen, run to your headmaster, do not cross pass with the king" Holt said solemnly. " Very well, thank you for everything" Replied June. turning to leave.

Soon after June had left, Holt immediately contacted his inner circle. opening up his scroll

he first called the Timekeeper. " Yes, how are Hand of the King" A voice on the other side stated. " You know that I go by Holt now, beyond that I have word that the king is back." Said Holt. " Fucking what?" yelled out the Timekeeper. " My apprentice had a run-in with the king." " You sure," said the Time Keeper " Yes," said Holt. " Damm, I thought I sent him further, I'll go grab the rest of us, if all goes well, I'll see you around the festival." " What should I do until then."

Asked Holt. " Ensure the Beheaded does not harm are apprentices or our plans." " Very well, I will see you then" said Holt.

" So this Beheaded sent you as a warning, missis Belladonna, " Asked Ozpin. "I think so. He could have killed me, yet he let me go." " I see, miss Belladonna what you did was extremely dangerous, for your sake and the sake of your team do not go after this Beheaded, he has killed a team of veteran huntsman, do not risk it, please." " He killed a veteran team of huntsman, we need to go after him." said Blake " NO," yelled out Ozpin " my apologies, this Beheaded wiped out team CHAR, do not go after him," said Ozpin" Blake had never seen Ozpin lash out, " Very well'' said Blake "You may go misses Belladonna."

" This is an unfortunate turn of events," said Ozpin " We agree there, I just think that we need to find him and remove him" replied Ironwood. " You know why we can't do that," said Ozpin. " Well, how do you suggest we deal with this menace." Asked Ironwood. " I suggest that we go to try and turn this Beheaded to our side, or at least have it agree to be monitored." said Ozpin " What" yelled out Ironwood. " What choice do we have, we can't let a monster just roam Vale, nor can we just send more teams of huntsmen to there deaths." " True" sighed Ironwood " I'll be there by the end of the week" " I suppose I'll see you then," said Ozpin. " I suppose" responded Ironwood.

" So where are you from?" asked Neo " the island kingdom" "Where is that?" asked Neo " I don't know," said the Beheaded " How can you not know where you came from?" asked Neo, a look of skepticism on her face. " I know where I'm from, I just don't know where that place is located" sighed the Beheaded " Where is this island kingdom," Asked Neo " I don't know anymore" stated the Beheaded " When did you arrive" inquired Neo. "Better question, a few days ago," said the Beheaded " what, what's your story" demanded Neo. " Damm it, I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." Sighed the Beheaded " Why, bad memories?" asked Neo. " Sort of, I was the victim of time fuckery and sent into the future." " So that's why you don't know where this island kingdom is," said Neo the fragmented information clicking in her mind.

" If you want I can try to find out the fate of this misbegotten kingdom," said Neo, poking the Beheaded. " That would be appreciated," said the Beheaded.

" Great, I'll see you later this week," said Neo before teleporting away.

The Beheaded gave a merely gave a salute before head back to his warehouse.

Entering the warehouse, the BEheaded heard a familiar voice. " Why hello darling, how was your day" asked the Tailor " It went well, I think that this place will get invaded by the government within the week, so you need to leave." Said the Beheaded, jumping straight into business. "What do you mean?" Wondered the Tailor. " Exactly what I said, get your belonging and comeback after a week or so, consider this a tip" " Very well my king." Sighed the Tailor preparing to move.

Ironwood arrived within two days, during those two days Ozpin had found out where the Beheaded had been living. " A slum of sorts," said Ozpin when describing the Beheaded hideout " So Ozpin and Glynda will try to negotiate with this monster, should negotiations go unwell Qrow and I will then enter the conflict." Said Ironwood.

"Yes that is the plan," said Glynda. During the two days the Beheaded had yet to be contacted by ether Neo, Roman, or the Shopkeeper, instead the Beheaded had spent the time preparing, he had gone to the store and picked up 13 loaves of bread in order to substitute for flask charges, after that preparation the Beheaded had made sure that the Tailors business would still work in his absence ensuring a steady supply of income.

During the final day, he saw the fingers approaching his abode, grabbing his food and his weapons he exited the building ready to fight them, a morbid curiosity forming as he wondered what would happen if he died, stealing his resolve he exited his warehouse.

**AN: I'm Back, I have a 1000+ word chapter for all of you as a sort of late new years ****celebration****. **

**I fear that I might have made some of the ****characters**** to OOC, however you can be the ****judge**** of that. **

**I will see you guys in a few weeks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Approaching the Beheaded, Ozpin could only hope that this being was open to a peaceful resolution. " Halt" Shouted Glynada, Her only response was the Beheaded flipping his middle finger. Glynda's rage simmered below her skin. Approaching the Beheaded Ozpin walked toward the Beheaded "we only want to talk" Ozpin said calmly.

Talk? The Beheaded thought then why do you two appear armed, the Beheaded wondered, he must think I'm stupid, I thought only I could be that arrogant. The Beheaded said to himself. Deciding that the only proper course of action was to show Ozpin the better bit of a blade, the Beheaded rushed forward before teleporting behind Ozpin, the Beheaded readied his spear to plunge through Ozpin's heart. only for the flawless to pierce the long memory, digging half an inch into the wood. Shocked, the Beheaded looked Ozpin in the eyes seeing a fire that reminded him of his own immortality. " Very well I suppose." Soon after the statement a blast of fire threw the beheaded across the . " so that's what you can do '' said the Beheaded turning to face his opponents. Flashing his balanced blade the Beheaded teleported in front of Glynda Goodwich, unleashing a death orb point-blank. Within a blink Ozpin and rushed over moving Glynada, who retaliated with a blast of ice. "So your a speedster now" mocked the Beheaded.

Moving towards Ozpin for a slash, the Beheaded opted to instead to block the swing of the Long Memory, using the wood as a fulcrum the Beheaded launched himself behind Ozpin, setting the headmaster up to intercept Glynda's blast of flame. Rolling to the ground the Beheaded looked at his enemy's position his own blade started to glow. This time Ozpin made the first move rushing forward bring his cane to bear only for the Beheaded to carve a gouge into the Long Memory, the Beheadedes balanced blade sliding down the wooden shaft towards Ozpin right hand, a downward slash slicing his hand almost in half. During the rift movement Ozpin was distracted the Beheaded teleported over to Glynda, " Behind you", yelled Ozpin but Glynda was not as fast as him, so the Beheaded plunged the balanced blade into Glenda's left shoulder, before ripping in out thru her back, a spray of viscera and blood coated the Beheaded.

The Beheaded had only a few moments before Ozpin rushed over and swung wildly at the Beheaded only for the Beheaded to coach the Long Memory. The Beheaded was about to deliver the final blow to the now tired Ozpin only the cane to blast the Beheaded with sealed time. The Beheaded recognized this feeling, he had been cursed and blinded, near moments after this revelation he felt a thud on his left shoulder then he started to feel his body dissipate, " Very well, next run" said the Beheaded, only seeing: Body desecrated on the inside of his eyelids.

**AN: Yah it's been a while, I am sorry ****that** **after**** suck a long wait you get a sub 1000 word chapter but I have been suffering from writers block, that and I have a new story in the works, ****beyond**** that, who else is hyped for the new dead cells ****expansion?**


	9. Chapter 9

" Are you okay darling" Sounded a familiar voice " Damm, what happened?" asked the Beheaded, " Well darling, you got killed, something your undead self should be used to by now" replied the Tailor, " But how" stuttered the Beheaded " Well I suppose you got your immortality" said the Tailor " the Panacea?" Said the Beheaded shock present in his voice. " The Panacea," said the Tailor said, smirking. Soon after a warped smile collected across the Beheadeds features, followed by a crackling laugh. "Don't be so excited, not yet darling. " Said the Tailor, handing the Beheaded a Shovel. "Thanks," said the Beheaded, Grabbing the Shovel, before exiting the warehouse.

" It's okay Neo," said Roman, trying his best to comfort his adoptive daughter. It truly wasn't, for once she had found someone who she could talk to, who could understand her accursed speech, and now her silence had returned. "Leve me" Neo signed. " Very well," Roman said, sadness evident in his voice. As soon as Roman left, Neo Resumed her silent sobbing. Why did the Beheaded die? She wondered He seemed skilled enough to survive. Wiping away a handful of tears. Perhaps I can find another person I can talk to. "Maybe," she said Before she collapsed into tears again.

" How's Glynda's condition," asked a concerned Qrow, " She's currently comatose, we don't think she will die, but it's still up in the air whether or not she'll walk if she regains consciousness." said the nurse sorrowfully. " I see," said Qrow "thank you," he said before walking off to his meeting.

" So what the hell happened?" Demanded Qrow. " He was extremely skilled, he was able to cause great damage to Glynda," said Ozpin, clearly struggling with his words. " And how did you manage to defeat this grim?" asked Ironwood " I defeated this grim by using the stored time inside the long memory," said Ozpin. " Dammit '' muttered Ironwood. " Do you think that this thing was a one off?" asked Qrow. " I do think so, she must have put a substantial amount of resources to create such a powerful grim." " I hope for all our sakes," said Ironwood.

**AN: I'm back, sorry for the ****extreme**** delay, I was simply suffering writers block. How ever I am motivated ****again**** to write.**

**Once ****again**** I am ****sorry**** for the small chapter, I felt it was better to do this than wait another week or so. I hope to see you ****again**** some time next week.** **Have a good day.**


	10. Chapter 10

" When should I expect her recovery?" asked Ironwood. " I'm sorry sir, she might awake by the end of the week, unfortunately, that is a very big if. " I see," said Ironwood, singing in resignation.

What to do now? Though Beheaded his rendezvous with Neo was still three days away, " What do you think I should do, shopkeep?" the Beheaded asked the food vendor "Well my king, I think you should buy something." replied the Chef " Very well, give me a kebab for later" said the Beheaded. " To go or to stay"? Asked a smug Chef. " I'll take it to go please" after leaving the shop the Beheaded decided to visit an arms dealer, hoping to gain some insight into the weaponry of his adversaries.

Half an hour later and twenty blocks the Beheaded had found a forge by the name of Hephaestus' Core. Odd names thought of the Beheaded before entering the building. " Hello there, how can I help you," asked a young female voice. " Hi, can I browse your stock?" asked the Beheaded. " I'm sorry but can you say that in a language I can understand?" asked the Blacksmith. " Very well " sighed the Beheaded before writing down: I would like to look at your stock of weapons, I can speak your legend, that is why I am communicating by notepad.

" I see, well over there you can find maca shift weapons, and to the left, you will find more regular weaponry." stated the Blacksmith Thank you, the Beheaded wrote. Heading towards the trick weapons the Beheaded heard something familiar, a scroll of power. Stomping a hole in the cement floor he grabbed the scroll before opening it, the ancient runes of empowerment flowing through him, adding a point to his brutality. " That's odd. Normally I feel more vitalized by that, something to meditate on later" the Beheaded muttered out loud. Looking back at the armament rack, a particular weapon grabbed the Beheading's attention. A sleek shotgun that looked like a sleek rectangle with a black grip. Reaching towards the weapon the Beheaded took a look at the weapon's abilities, It was a tactics/brutality armament, Firing much like a heavy crossbow, with bonus elemental damage. Admiring the gun, the Beheaded took the gun from the rack before approaching the firing range that was on the other side of the room. Readying himself the Beheaded Fired at the target dummy, the fire dust round slamming into the chest of the Beheadeds target. A flash of flame springing to life before dying as fast they came into being. "I see you like experimental weapons," said the shop owner from earlier. "I do," wrote the Beheaded wrote after putting down the shotgun. "Well friend since you seem nice I'll let you in on a little secret, if you press that button and press the barrel down, it'll flip into a dust-based blade," said the Weaponsmith. " Thank you for the tip," wrote the Beheaded. Before transforming his weapon of choice. The barrel of the shotgun folded to make the crossguard of the energy sword, less than half a second passed before flame erupted from the crossguard holding the shape of a sword, not unlike one half of his symmetrical lance of old. " Wow, I did not expect that to work, I guess Lilac gets a free lunch." Before the Weaponsmith could ponder anymore on her lost bet the Beheaded gave her three gold coins before running out of the store.

" Damm, that was close," said the Beheaded to himself as he ran out the back door of the establishment. Looking behind him he saw the red-themed huntress form the diner a few days ago. Running up the wall of the store the Beheaded began to eavesdrop.

" Hi Ruby, I see you brought friends said voice the Beheaded recognized as the weaponsmith. '' Yep my team's due for a weapon checkup so I brought their weapons here since I know your one of the best weaponsmiths in the city" said Ruby " you flatter me" said the Weapon smith. " anyways what do you need?" " The Mechashift on our weapons is starting to jam, and I know you are even better than me at that." said Ruby. " Sounds good, leave your weapons over there, and give me four to five days." said the Weaponsmith. " Sounds good, I knew I could count on you." thanked Ruby before departing.

Interesting, though the Beheaded I did want to get my hands some native weaponry, this sounds like an ideal opportunity. Smirking, the Beheaded lept from the store's rooftop onto the next running towards his new safehouse. Entering the building, the door gave a chime " Whyyy helooo darrrling how are you" asked the Tailor " I'm doing good" The Beheaded replied. Turning towards a workshop the Tailor had installed soon after the Beheaded latest of many demises. Stinging down on his chair began to tinker with his newly possessed shotgun. switching the dust inside the chamber for ice dust he decided to ignite the melee portion of the weapon, and to the Beheadeds surprise a blade of sharpened ice emerged. " Intriguing " said the Beheaded before swapping the weapon back into its ranged form. Swiveling around on his stool the Beheaded emptied a shotgun round into the nearest wall, the round impacted forming a sheet of ice. Pondering an important question the Beheaded looked down at his hand and saw the round materialize in his hand. Good he thought that would make my life much easier. Walking towards the ice sheet the Beheaded slammed his fist into the wall, brittle as glass. Smiling the Beheaded tried out the remaining lighting dust, a burst of light cackle of electricity scorched the wall, Smiling the Beheaded left for bed, knowing that his objective for the next two days was to find out what his new toy would do to a flesh and blood foe.

**I am ****alive, Sorry that I have not posed anything in over a month, I'll be honest I lost the will to write for a long time, However due to the corona virus I have more time on my hands than ever before so I hope that I can crank out another chapter in less than a month****this time, as a tip it will involve****Neo morning. **

**Leave a review and tell me what I can improve upon, what you liked or disliked, stay indoors stay safe and have a good day**

**till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So how was old kingdom" asked Neo extremely excited about the Beheadeds old home. " It was a truly wonderful place, all was understood there was no discrimination, even an abomination such as you could be free of judgment." Said the Beheaded. " That sounds wonderful smiled Neo, tears welling up in her eyes Moments Before the Beheaded pulled her into a hug, " There is no need for sadness child, all thrive in the old kingdom" stated the Beheaded, pointing to the most magnificent castle Neo had ever seen. Tears started to drop to the floor and in a single moment, Neo awoke on her bed. " Why, why" she cried into her palms.

After 15 mins of sobbing Neo managed to pull herself out of bed. Dragging herself to her closet, Neo changed into her normal day attire. trudging towards her kitchen Neo pulled a tub of Chocolate ice cream out of her freezer. Sitting down on her couch Neo started to cry again.

Eventually, Neo stopped crying and finished her ice cream. Looking at her calendar she realized that today was supposed to be the day where the Beheaded and her collected the dust from the shady merchant. Neo sighed, knowing that she would have to go anyway. Dressing in casual attire and grabbing her favorite umbrella Neo began her walk to the dust shop. During her walk, Neo decided to pick up a croissant on her way to the shop. Remembering the store the Beheaded had recommended to her.

"Try there Baggets'' the Beheaded had said, Neo decided to do just that. A slight smile worming its way onto her face. Entering the bakery Neos eyes went wide, she could have sworn she saw a ghost. The Beheaded was right there In the flesh. Neo couldn't believe herself, he was dead right? Someone had to be mocking her, making a damm illusion of the Beheaded right in front of her. She couldn't let her grief allow her to become some sort of puppet. Steeling her resolve and curling her fists she walked towards the sick facsimile of the Beheaded.

The Beheaded up until this point had been enjoying his baguette, It possessed a crunchy outer shell that made it quite enjoyable to crunch in his hands, but it also had an internal softness that made its insides perfect makeshift bandages, rolling up the internals and shoving them into open wounds, it felt good. However, the Beheaded simply decided to shove this particular baguette into his flaming stump for convenience. Relishing the feeling of the third Baguette between his fingers the Beheaded saw something coming out of the corner of his eye. "Neo!" The Beheaded said excitedly, standing up. Only to be met with an Umbrella being rammed towards his chest. After forcing the Blade tip to stop via impaling his left hand a thousand different thoughts ran through the Beheadings mind. Was she a doppelganger, mind-Controlled, a traitor? Despite the multitude of reasons and justifications that whirled through his mind only a single word came out. "Why." Neo Froze there wasn't a possibility for someone to recreate that voice, the voice only she could hear. Dropping her U " So how was old kingdom" asked Neo extremely excited about the Beheadeds old home. " It was a truly wonderful place, all was understood there was no discrimination, even an abomination such as you could be free of judgment." Said the Beheaded. " That sounds wonderful smiled Neo, tears welling up in her eyes Moments Before the Beheaded pulled her into a hug, " There is no need for sadness child, all thrive in the old kingdom" stated the Beheaded, pointing to the most magnificent castle Neo had ever seen. Tears started to drop to the floor and in a single moment, Neo awoke on her bed. " Why, why" she cried into her palms.

After 15 mins of sobbing Neo managed to pull herself out of bed. Dragging herself to her closet, Neo changed into her normal day attire. trudging towards her kitchen Neo pulled a tub of Chocolate ice cream out of her freezer. Sitting down on her couch Neo started to cry again.

Eventually, Neo stopped crying and finished her ice cream. Looking at her calendar she realized that today was supposed to be the day where the Beheaded and her collected the dust from the shady merchant. Neo sighed, knowing that she would have to go anyway. Dressing in casual attire and grabbing her favorite umbrella Neo began her walk to the dust shop. During her walk, Neo decided to pick up a croissant on her way to the shop. Remembering the store the Beheaded had recommended to her.

"Try there Baggets'' the Beheaded had said, Neo decided to do just that. A slight smile worming its way onto her face. Entering the bakery Neos eyes went wide, she could have sworn she saw a ghost. The Beheaded was right there In the flesh. Neo couldn't believe herself, he was dead right? Someone had to be mocking her, making a damm illusion of the Beheaded right in front of her. She couldn't let her grief allow her to become some sort of puppet. Steeling her resolve and curling her fists she walked towards the sick facsimile of the Beheaded.

The Beheaded up until this point had been enjoying his baguette, It possessed a crunchy outer shell that made it quite enjoyable to crunch in his hands, but it also had an internal softness that made its insides perfect makeshift bandages, rolling up the internals and shoving them into open wounds, it felt good. However, the Beheaded simply decided to shove this particular baguette into his flaming stump for convenience. Relishing the feeling of the third Baguette between his fingers the Beheaded saw something coming out of the corner of his eye. "Neo!" The Beheaded said excitedly, standing up. Only to be met with an Umbrella being rammed towards his chest. After forcing the Blade tip to stop via impaling his left hand a thousand different thoughts ran through the Beheadings mind. Was she a doppelganger, mind-Controlled, a traitor? Despite the multitude of reasons and justifications that whirled through his mind only a single word came out. "Why." Neo Froze there wasn't a possibility for someone to recreate that voice, the voice only she could hear. Dropping her Umbrella, She embraced the Beheaded.

" I thought you were dead" She choked out between sobs. " What's wrong?" The Beheaded asked, concern in his voice. Looking around and seeing nobody The Beheaded decided to move towards the back exit. " follow me, I'll explain there" Wiping the tears from her eye Neo complied and lowered her umbrella, She embraced the Beheaded.

" I thought you were dead" She choked out between sobs. " What's wrong?" The Beheaded asked, concern in his voice. Looking around and seeing nobody The Beheaded decided to move towards the back exit. " follow me, I'll explain there" Wiping the tears from her eye Neo complied and followed the Beheaded. Leaving the Building Neo was overjoyed at the possibility that somehow, the Beheaded had cheated death. " How did you survive?" Asked Neo, her bewilderment evident. Such a question stumped the Beheaded, he had never questioned the system of how he returned. " I did not survive, I simply came back from the dead'' The Beheaded said hoping that she would believe. Neo could only look on in disbelieving shock, "you died?" "Absolutely" replied the Beheaded. "Is this related to the time fuckery from before?" Asked Neo her confusion evident in her voice. "I think so," said the Beheaded, unprepared for the sudden embrace from Neo.

After Neo reunited with the Beheaded the two of them decided to make haste towards there objective, the dust shop. "So what is it like to die," asked, " depends what did me in" Replied the Beheaded, " if a zombie mauled me then it would be similar to being savaged by a dog."Which side of the spectrum is that" asked Neo concern in her voice. "it's closer to the more painful side of things" side the Beheaded. "So there are things worse?" Neo side, shock in her voice. " Absolutely," the Beheaded said as if it were a normal topic. " Like?" "Burning to death," the Beheaded said. "Okay," Neo said.

Approaching their objective, Neo and the Beheaded entered the building. "It's been a pleasure Ms. Schnee" " the same can be said of you Mr.G, despite your eccentricities." the two voices echoed through the structure. "Neo, make us look like some beggar or something" Stated the Beheaded recognizing the voice. " Sure" she replied, sending her semblance into action. Turning the corner Weiss Schnee saw two utterly unremarkable faunus, raising her head and walking past them. " Damm, that was close, '' said the Beheaded, " let's go, after we get the dust let's go get some ice cream, celebrate your return," said Neo, with a smile on her face.

"My King, I take it your here for your dust" "That I am Shopkeep" " Very well my king, your crates are on the leftmost side, as ordered, should you need any armaments my stock has changed since we last crossed paths." The Shopkeep said, maintaining his monotone.

Taking a glance at the armaments lining the walls the Beheaded noticed they paled technologically to dust based instruments of death however there was a sense of nostalgia, remembering how he tore apart Conjunctivius with a heavy crossbow, then again with a pair of shrapnel axes. Smiling he found an old favorite, magic missiles. Taking a look at the sats the Beheaded couldn't help but chuckle, MM V S Poisons the enemy, enemy burns when they die, corpse explodes, biters crawl from the dead. The perfect weapon for psychological combat. Taking the weapon the Beheaded herd a "Sold" from the Shopkeep. Continuing his trip down memory lane, the Beheaded saw an old friend, corrupted power " It's all here, let's go" he heard Neo shout. Deciding to look at the stats later he simply grabbed the corrupt power and left.

**AN: I am back with a reasonably lengthy chapter, I took a hiatus now I can spend more time on this story.**

**note I am working on a collection of short stories, expect them in late September, expect the next chapter sometime before then, maybe.**

**Have a good day, good luck with your future endeavors, and stay safe.**


End file.
